Scandal
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: Set a year after Ganondorf's defeat, Prince Zelda is preparing a large festival to celebrate a full year of peace in the kingdom of Hyrule. But this peace turns to drama and angst when Link, who was disguised as a male, turns out of been a girl all along. Male Zelda x Fem Link. Gender Bender
1. Chapter 1

**I really love the Male!Zelda x Fem!Link pairing but there's not a lot of it so I thought I'd contribute! I'm open to fanfic requests of this pairing if you want to leave a comment or pm, so feel free to do so! Obligatory Disclaimor: I don't own LoZ.**

Just like always, the sun shone brightly over Castle Town, making it's residents take shade under the many trees located in the town square. Like every year, summer was hot with a warm breeze that made the heat barely bearable. But, seeing as this was the first year since Ganondorf's defeat the heat didn't seem to bother the residents of Hyrule like it used too. Everything was looking up.

Despite the knew positive attitude that filled the kingdom, I still hated the heat. Thankfully Zelda's castle was surprisingly cool with it's stone walls acting as a barricade against the insufferable heat. The Prince and I have been close since we met eight years ago, but I still continued to sneak into the castle whenever it pleases me. Plus the royal heir never seemed too upset about it so I never paid it much thought when I broke into his lavish home only to hog one of their large bathrooms for a relaxing, and long, soak in one of the many porcelain tubs that resided here.

The only negative point was Navi's almost constant nagging.

"Listen! What if someone SEE's you?!" The fairy flitted around my head as I reclined in the tub, feeling the cooling waters wash away any heat-induced stress that was making my muscles tense. She continued to point out things like my reckless behavior and lack of common sense but it was all muffled as I dunked my head into the cooling waters, enjoying the feeling of my short blonde hair moving with the small waves I created with my actions.

"It's fine Navi." I said after resurfacing, my hair and bangs plastered to my face and upper neck. "I've never even been close to getting caught." I tried to pacify my raging blue firefly of a fairy. "Nothing will happen."

She only scoffed at me. "You should've had the Triforce of Luck, not Courage."

A slight laugh escaped my mouth as I got out of the tub, water rolling down in droplets as I stood. By the time the water drained away I had already rebound my chest, pulled my clothes back on and reequipped my weapons. The worn fabric on my green tunic felt familiar against my skin.

"Finally." She complained, her blue light flickering as a way to display her impatience. "Why do you insist on taking suck long baths? And in Prince Zelda's castle to boot." Navi continued to ramble on about how I was going to turn her hair white with how stressed I make her.

"You worry too much." I argued as we left the bathroom, my signature hat in my hand and my perfectly broken-in boots making soft noises on the tiles of the palace floor. "When was the last time we even had any close calls? No one's going to find out and everything will be fine." I insisted as we made our way through the maze-like corridors of the castle.

"Fine." She scoffed, irritated. "But don't expect me to fix it if Prince Zelda fins out that-"

"When Prince Zelda finds out what?"

The sudden voice behind us made turn around only to come face-to-face with the dark-blonde ruler, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manor as he crossed his arms with an elegant smirk.

"Uhh..."

"When Zelda finds out what?" He reiterated, less amused than the first time.

"How much Link appreciates your friendship!" Navi replied, talking quickly in a shrill voice as she landed on top of my head, making a noise of disgust when she realized that my hair was still wet, and now she was too. "You see, back in the Kokiri Forest, our poor Link didn't really have any friends." She added on, piling more onto our lie.

"Mhm." Was the prince's only reply, it was obvious that he didn't buy Navi's excuse but wasn't going to push it any further. "Alright then." He said with a smirk before excusing himself to go complete his royal duties for the day.

"You owe me one." Navi gloated from on top of my head.

"Yeah yeah." I brushed her off as I continued my way back to Castle Town and the inn I was staying at. "Thanks a bunch."

Sometimes I just think it would be easier if I was honest with Prince Zelda and just told him I was a girl, but I could never work up the courage to do so.

* * *

The weather had finally started to cool down as the night drew near, a cool wind replacing its warm counterpart. This made it pleasant to travel through the town square.

I laid down in the shade of a large pine tree that resided in Hyrule Field, watching the sunlight drift through the leaves to make patterns on the soft grass that surrounded me. If it was before the war I would've fallen asleep easily right here, but after fighting for so long it's hard to stop thinking like a hero, to stop being paranoid. If I closed my eyes I could see all of the places I've been, people I've met and battle's I've fought. I thought that after Ganondorf was finally defeated then I could go back to being who I was, flip a switch and change from Hero of Time to the fairyless boy that was always picked on back in the forest.

I was wrong.

But I don't really want to go back to who I used to be, a shunned and submissive boy trying their hardest to not be noticed. Now I'm loved and appreciated for me work, made many friends and traveled to places that I never thought I could go. Sure I'm still technically female under this green tunic, but I've never felt more alive then I did fighting for the kingdom that I love, Prince Zelda loves, so much.

But there was nothing left to fight for, and it left me feeling a bit hollow inside. I'm bored.

I need a change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for another chapter and ready for some progression in the story! I've been really busy with exams so it's been hard to update any of my stories lately. I'll try to update more until for a couple weeks and if you wanna request something of the same pairing then leave it in a review or pm me. Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. Please leave a review! The more I get the more motivated I am to update. Thanks a bunch everybody.**

A few days after the close call with Zelda in the hall I found myself rushing around my room at one of the inns in Castle Town as I began packing away my equipment in my many pouches, a excited smile on my face. To relieve some of my boredom I had the idea to go and visit so many of the friends and comanions that I've met over the years. It had been a while since I've seen any of them, let alone the forest that I called home for the first part of my life.

First dropping Navi off back in the Kokiri Forest because she had expressed how she was worried about the Deku Sprout being almost completely alone there. Then a quick visit with Princess Ruto, I try not to stay too long because she's under the impression that we're engaged.

Ugh, the thought of marrying her made shiver run down my spine.

But when she's not obsessing about marriage then she's good company and a good princess who tries to do right by her people and I respect her.

I'll spend a day or two up in Death Mountain with my Goron brothers. I learned the hard way that you can't visit Darunia without spending the night, whether it be you're too tired to stand up or so drunk you can't get on your horse.

Then to finish for my trip I'm returning to Kokiri Forest to catch up with Saria and help Navi take care of the Deku Sprout.

It didn't have the excitement to my earlier adventures but I was happy to spend some time with my friends without the treat of everything we know and love being destroyed.

A soft knock brought me out of my thoughts. "Mister Link, there's letter here for you. A castle soldier brought it here himself so it must be pretty important." The sweet voice of the landlady called out to me through the wooden door. Opening it revealed a short, round women with a kind smile and laugh lines. "Here you go and be sure you remember to get something to eat for dinner." She laughed warmly as she handed me an envelope sealed with wax. "Otherwise you won't grow anymore and that would be a darn shame." With that the landlady turned and went downstairs to attend to the other guests and customers.

Closing the door behind me I opened the later, recognizing the seal in the wax as the insignia of the royal family. Squinting at the small, neat calligraphy I knew it was Zelda's.

He needed to see me for some reason and asked me to meet him back at the castle but failed to say why. Eyebrow raising at the vague letter I finished shoving the rest of my things in my pouch, equipped my shield and sword, and checked out of the inn. The innkeeper passed me along with a quick snack, hug and an invitation to come back anytime. Especially because her husband wasn't that great for conversation.

With that I was on my way to see Prince Zelda, riding on Epona's back through the town.

* * *

I soon made my was into the main hallway of the castle, the plush, violet carpet compressing beneath my boots. All down the walls were portraits for former rulers, landscapes and even a few more abstract pieces.

Eventually I neared the Prince's study and knocked on the cool wood of the incredibly large door.

There wasn't any response. I waited a bit before knocking again a little harder this time but again there wasn't any voice calling me in.

If it wasn't for the fact that a guard that I met on the way here told me that the Prince was in his office then I would've thought to look elsewhere. I quickly grew impatient and creaked the door open and walked inside, any footfalls silent against the wooden floors.

Like much of the rest of the castle there were purple accents throughout the office, bookshelves covered at least half of the wall space, the rest decorated simply and illuminated by a large bay window looking out to the garden. It was comforting to be in here but I know of the worries that my royal friend felt the stresses of ruling an entire kingdom from this room.

Like always, Prince Zelda was sitting at his desk, it's darkly stained wooden surface covered with important papers and royal decrees. But something was out of place.

Instead of sitting with his perfect posture and focused eyes, the prince was slumped in his chair, chin resting on his chest and eyes that are a familiar lilac closed.

He was sleeping peacefully.

A wicked smirk grew on my face and I had to resist the need to take a pen and drawing on his face.

I probably would've done it when we were younger but now we were both adults and more importantly he was the Prince, and I was still that strange kid from the forest, even if I was the Hero of Time.

Shaking my head to get rid of any negative thoughts I walked around the large desk and leaned closer to my old friend. He was pale skin was beautiful and dark blonde hair that I know grazes against his shoulders was tied back with wisps falling down to frame his handsome face.

Before I knew it I was leaning in closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a bunch for the positive responses! It really motivates me and I just finished writing down most of the rest so it should be easier to update now. Anyway, pm me or leave a review telling me if you want something written for you, whether it's a pairing or plot idea. If I like it I'll write it!**

**Another quick thing, I'm not sure about this but I was thinking of have Link just show up at the ball in a dress but let me know if you think like that's a good idea or if it should be something else entirely!**

**Please review and Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda**

I leaned in closer as a pair of deep lilac eyes fluttered open and his lips turned up in a smirk. Panicking I reached out and pinch his nose, blocking the air.

He sputtered and coughed in surprise at the lack of oxygen and I couldn't hold back my laughter at the sight. It's not very often that anybody gets to see Zelda acting undignified and generally not royal.

He fixed me with a playful glare as my laughter died down into soft chuckles. "Well wasn't that fun." The Prince countered sarcastically as he sat up in his chair, going back to the various papers and blueprints scattered about on his large desk.

Resigned again I leaned against the nobles work desk and grinned down at royal blonde. "So what did you need me for Your Highness?" Moving around the desk I stood in front of the furniture piece, reminded of the difference in status between the Prince and I.

"Oh right," Prince Zelda continued to search through the many papers on his desk, pulling out a sealed envelope and handed it to me. "Here."

Reaching for the envelope I felt the slight warmth of the Prince's hand, sending electricity down my spine. Inside the folded paper was a elegant invitation ornamented with the Royal Family's seal.

"On the last night of the festival we're holding a large ball, a party, with fireworks and great food." He smiled up at me from his seat. "It's invitation only and I wanted to make sure that you would be able to get in."

"A ball? You mean the kind with poofy dresses and formal wear?" The idea of being surrounded by stiff nobles and forced to mingle sounded like a horrible plan.

"The very same." The noble leaned back into his plush chair, intertwining his fingers in a pensive manner. He smiled up at me with a rather devious glint in his eyes.

"Sorry Your Majesty but I'm not cut out for that kind of thing."

"Well I apologize but your attendance is mandatory." Prince Zelda rose from his seat, walking around the desk to lean against it's front and cross his arms casually across his chest. "The entire festival is celebrating you defeating Ganondorf so it's only natural that you should come. After all you are the guest of honor."

'Guest of honor?' That made me rather nervous, the attention of everyone in the royal court, the gaze of every high standing member of society. No, its not something that I think I could do. I could swing a sword better then any soldier, use any weapon with little or no instruction. Fighting and adventuring was something that came naturally, but dealing with these people, and acting correctly in high society was never something I was very good at.

Plus I actually don't own anything remotely close to formal, all of my clothes were meant to be practical, something that I could complete my mission in.

A nervous laugh bubbled up in my throat, escaping through my mouth as it curved into what felt like a rigid, painful smile. "You know Your Highness, that's a kind thought but really don't you think that it might be a little dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" He raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner. "How so?"

"Well with all of these important people attending it's only natural that the party will be targeted by somebody!" I babbled, making up anything i could. "So it'd better if I was on guard, protecting everybody."

"Hmm, you know that might be true." He conceded, lightly touching his chin in a pensive manner. "But you what else might be dangerous?" I shook my head. "Your unnatural ability to make excuses." The male stated, the evil glint back in his eyes only for a moment before it changed to something gentler, something akin to a small puppy. "I'm asking you as your friend. Please be sure to come, it'll be fine. Maybe even fun."

Goddesses I hate it when he looks like that.

I sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly I was enraptured by warm, surprisingly strong arms as the royal, my childhood friend, hugged me. "Thank you! Just leave everything to me!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. It was something that I didn't hear as often as I used to, especially when we were younger. His smile was something that infected you to the very core and brought out happiness.

Pushing my way out of the Prince's grasp I remembered the other reason why I came to see him. "So." I murmured, feeling awkward bringing up something something off topic. "I've decided to go visit some people before the festival." I looked back at my friend as he backed up to lean on his desk again, putting his weight on it. "You know, Saria, my Goron brothers, even Ruto! I could deliver any other invitations that need to go out if you need me to."

The smile changed again, remaining bright but sad in a way. "Yes thank you. That would be helpful." He rounded the desk to be seated in his chair again, posture perfect. "I'll get some unaddressed ones for you. It'll be a good sign of unity to have so many major leaders having a good time together." Going into a drawer the blonde pulled out a few sealed envelopes and handed them to me, causing the same electricity to shoot through my body again. "And you should stop by the kitchen to get some provisions for the journey." He said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Your Highness." Delicately packing away the invitations, along with my own, into one of my pouches. "I'll be back in no more then two weeks so don't get kidnapped while I'm gone." I said with a teasing playfulness in my tone.

"Have a safe trip."

And with that I left the office with the strangest feeling in my gut. Something felt wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support! Unfortunately I lost the notebook where I kept the rest of this story so I'm gonna have to rewrite it from scratch so expect some delay but I'll do the best I can to recreate this! (writing back after finishing chapter- it is not at all like how it was originally written, but I like it a lot better this way!)**

**And special thanks to ****ObeliskX who offered some really great suggestions and inspiration! Thanks a bunch man!**

**Also a thank you to Mr. Iwata. You've inspired so many, you gave us something to laugh about, to play when we were feeling down. You've brought so much to our lives and cultivated our childhoods. Thank you. **

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

Ignoring the anxiety that I felt I delivered each invitation, visiting each corner of the map and enjoying spending time with my friends without the threat of the end of the Hyrule hanging over our heads. The times were good, filled with dancing and food and everything that we fought for a year ago, but my time traveling was short and I soon found myself heading casually riding back through Hyrule Field.

The sun was warm on our skin, and the lack of breeze almost made it unpleasant. Soon the thoughts of weather where abuzz with preparing for the festival. There were workers, shopkeepers and volunteers were hanging decorations from building to building, lining everything in bright colors and music billowing through Castle Town. Energy was pulsating throughout every resident, and it was completely infectious. I could even feel Epona having more of a bounce in her step.

The infectious mood continued into the castle after putting Epona in the stables with a enough fresh, juicy apples to make a nice thank you for taking me across the country. Again.

Every member of the castle staff was brighter, happier, humming and singing while they worked to prepare the palace for the party that had spread through the town.

It was something that I really liked coming back to.

Maneuvering around the busy workers I made my way to the find my closest friend, which was unusually difficult. He wasn't in his office, the gardens where I first met the prince, and the rest of his usual hiding places. I began to feel uneasy, but there was one place that I didn't check yet.

His bedchambers.

It was something that Zelda had no problem with me visiting, him still thinking that we were both male, but I couldn't get rid of the nervousness that I would feel whenever I came to his rooms.

It was pathetic really.

Either way I decided to check the royals room. Even just standing outside the prince's room I could hear him stomping around in there.

Steeling my nerves I pounded on the door without hesitation and listened as the pacing stopped.

"I was particularly clear about not wanting to be disturbed unless there was an emergency." The Prince's voice was unusually deep and laced with irritation and exhaustion. He wrenched the door open and his initial annoyed expression shifted to shocked. "Link?"

"The one and only Your Highness." I said with a smile, feeling most of my uneasiness melting away when he smiled in relief.

"Thank the Goddesses." Running a hand through his hair and breathing out a deep sigh before looking down at me with his superior height. "You had me worried that you were going to run out on me and the festival." Gently he grasped my hand, leading me back into one of the front rooms of his private chambers in the castle.

The front room was simple, a slightly more formal then the rest of his home in the castle but still relaxing. Comfortable armchairs covered in soft leather were gathered around a short table that already had a glass of tea cooling on it, half of the light brown liquid already drained away. There were books scattered about everywhere, of course, but not in any bookshelves that were filled with the entire history of the land. I know from experience that these were novels that Prince Zelda had collected over the years, full of adventure, daring missions and even a few on the more romantic side. These books were for personal enjoyment and there has been many a time when I've seen the blonde royal fall asleep mid adventure, hands still clutched at the book as if living through the quest himself.

I smiled to myself at the memory of the Prince, my closest and oldest friend, dozing off in the garden gazebo during one of his breaks, a series of adventure novels laying around him with his current read held tight to his chest.

Brought back from my thoughts of the handsome royal I was reminded that I was still in the room with him, seating comfortably one of the armchairs and being asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"Huh? No, I'm fine Your Highness." I murmured, leaning back into the chair, slightly embarrassed by my wandering mind.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." He sat back straight in his chair, still seeming like the graceful ruler that he was. "You should just call me by my name, like when we were younger." He encouraged as he sipped again at his tea.

I rolled my eyes. "And you know that it's not appropriate anymore." I countered, defending my stance. "You're gonna be the king of Hyrule, basically second only to the Three Goddesses. And who am I? Just some kid from the forest who took way too long to get their fairy." My voice getting stronger as I spoke, feelings of ineptitude appearing from no where. "I mean, sure I fought for Hyrule and saved you," Gesturing the stricken noble. "but come on, other then that I'm nobody." I laughed a bit, even though nothing about what was coming out of my mouth was amusing.

It just made me sad.

Because it was true.

"I haven't done anything useful in a year!" My hands were starting to shake. "I just go around, acting like some big hero when honestly, am guard could do what I did." I looked at the royal again, his expression dark and unreadable. I didn't even know that I looked away. "I don't even see why you even let me hang around anymore Zelda. I'm past my point of usefulness. There's no reason to be nice to me and treat me like I'm special, I'm just one of your subjects, nothing to-"

"NO!" Moving with surprising speed Zelda slammed his hands on the coffee table, disrupting the tea and a pile of books off to the side. "No." His voice was quiet. His hands were shaking.

"Link. You are so much more to everyone, to the kingdom." He stared at me with striking lilac eyes. Their clarity was incredible, but the sadness that was there made my heart ache. "You are so much more to me too." Maneuvering around the table Zelda knelt down in front of my chair, grasping my shaking hands, holding them steady.

"Zelda! Get up! You shouldn't be kneeling to me! I'm just-"

"The most incredible person I know." He cut me off with a confident smile. "You don't know how much you do for me Link and I'm sorry that you felt that way, but I'm going to change that. I want you to know that I would be totally lost without you."

I scoffed. "Really now?"

"Yes! Totally and utterly confused and lost." He laughed, bringing my spirits up. "You, Link, are the single most important person in my life. I know that's corny to say, but its true." A slight blush dusted over the blonde's face. "You believed me years ago when I told you Ganondorf. You were the first one to tell me that I wasn't just being a silly child. And then you became my best friend, you became the spitfire that I needed to move on actually do something." He confessed, the light blush becoming darker and I was sure that I had a matching one.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I can promise that this story will continue even though there will probably long waits in between chapters due to the fact that I just moved to a new area and started my first semester of my dream college **** Go 'Noles!**

**Anyway, thank you all for all of the support, it lets me know that people still like my work and that there's a reason for me to continue writing. **

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda**

I began stuttering, feeling rather flustered. "Um, Your High-" A playful glare from the male which I countered with my own. "ness, I really appreciate what you're saying but I really don't-"

"Link, you're the Hero of Time. You're going to be celebrated and honored for the rest of Hyrule's history, there's no way someone who isn't completely amazing could've done all that you have." The prince stood up, pulling me up to my feet with him. His smile wasn't the same dazzling smile that he would flash after having a good laugh, or when meeting someone who he wants to impress. This one is smaller, more natural then that dazzling toothy grin. It was something so natural that it made me feel like it should be a constant part of the blonde royal's expression. This was something that was new for me as well as for him.

I could just stare at the prince, my friend. Despite my previous words I couldn't help but believe in this boy.

No. We are no longer children.

He's grown into such a fine man.

The thought put a smile on my face. We've both grown so much, risked so much over the years for each other and developed a relationship that I would be crushed without.

It's true. Without Zelda here, by my side, I would be so lonely. Sure there was Saria and Navi, along with the other friends that I'd made throughout my adventure but none of them were Zelda. He knows me and I know him in a way no one else has.

Except for my lie.

Guilt blossomed in my stomach and with a sudden burst of courage I made my decision.

"Zelda." My voice was as steady as I felt. "There's something I need to tell you." He only nodded in response, giving me his full attention as he sat down on the leather couch and invited me to sit with him. Taking a deep, calming breath I did my best to not be nervous. I know that this is the right thing to do, after spending so much of our lives together I owe him the truth even if it meant that he'd be upset. "Zelda, I've been lying to you." He raised a questioning eyebrow but remained silent. "And I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this, I honestly don't why I even kept this a secret but" My words ran together and I could hear my voice rising in pitch and volume. "But I'm a girl."

There was a pause where the royals face was completely expressionless. Not a hint of surprise of surprise or anger or sadness for a time that seemed to stretch on for forever.

And every second of it killed me.

Then there was that natural smile back on his face again. "I know."

"What?!" This was more surprising then my sudden need to confess. "What do you mean that you know?"

"I mean that I've known about you being a girl for some time now." There was a slight laugh in his voice but I couldn't see what was so funny here.

Feeling slightly robbed I continued questioning. "How long is 'some time'?"

There was a slight shrug in his shoulders and another short chuckle, clearly amused with my disgruntled behavior. "Oh you know, a couple years."

"A couple years!" I practically screeched, jumping up to my feet and staring down at the chucking prince in a bewildered manner. "But I was so careful!" I couldn't hold back a frustrated huff.

"Yes you were careful but I've known you long enough to know if my best friend was a girl or boy. I was just waiting until you decided to tell me yourself." Zelda's seemed to sparkle that moment. "But there was one thing I didn't take into account." The blonde prince stood up gracefully and smiled down softly at the girl with the confused expression. "I didn't think that I would fall in love with you." The last words were spoken in a whisper as Zelda slowly leaned down, giving the warrior ample time to move away before setting a soft, pure kiss on her lips.

"I really do love you Link, and no matter how things change between us, I want you to know that."

After spending so such time suppressing any romantic emotions, anything more than platonic, in that one moment my feelings seemed to spill out and with some not-so-surprising courage I threw my arms around the royal and repaid his kiss with one of my own.

"I love you too."

**Any suggestions or requests for a sequel are welcome. **


End file.
